instant_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogiri Takatou
Summary '''Yogiri Takatou' is the primary male protagonist of Sokushi Cheat ga Saikyou sugite, Isekai no Yatsura ga Marude Aite ni Naranai n desu ga (aka Instant Death). He is a high school student who got transported to another world by a woman called Sion. After being abandoned by his classmates, Yogiri and his new friend Tomochika decides to explore the new world outside, hoping to find a new way back home. Although his past is still mostly unknown, Yogiri has shown to possess a special and powerful ability that can instantly kill anything he desires with a single thought. Appearance Yogiri is a teenager of average height, with spiky beige hair and beige eyes, with a cute/handsome face (according to Tomochika and Mokomoko). He doesn't seem very muscular, but it's surprisingly athletic and agile when the situation calls it. Personality Yogiri is a man who doesn't care much about it's surroundings or people, as long as it doesn't involve him or his friends/allies. He likes to play videogames whenever he can, and to sleep a lot (he basically spent all his time on school sleeping). Most of the time, he is shown to be a quite calm guy (even at extremely dangerous situations), and to consider most things nothing more than a bother. He is quite confindent on his capabilities to kill anything, and even said that he wouldn't be much surprised if he found something that could survive his power, though, that never happened till this day. He seems to like Tomochika in a way, but the specific details are still unknown. Abilities Instant Death: Instant Death is Yogiri’s ability to kill anything with a single thought, although he usually says something like “die” along with it, it’s actually stated and shown to be thought based on multiple occasions as he can also activate it along anything else such as "you're the eyesore". It has been noted that what phenomena occurs after he targets an object to kill it is dependent on Yogiri's cognition of the death, for example, a door's purpose being that of blocking the way into another room so it only becomes logical that if the door dies it will allow him to cross the entrance, however this is something that Yogiri does not actively do when using his ability as it occurs by itself. Despite the name of the ability it is not necessarily instantaneous if Yogiri decides to not make it so as there is some leeway as to when his targets can die as long as they do die. Seemingly connected to the nature of instant death, Yogiri's perception of the world shows him any hostility directed at him or his allies or just plain hazards and use that to track enemies he would not normally be capable of detecting, predict their movements/thought patterns, or automatically retaliate with the activation of instant death. Moreover, his ability is beyond fate and time itself and was even able to kill an entity from a higher plane of existence, who was beyond space and time altogether. *'Partial Killing:' Yogiri can kill specific limbs or the organs of his targets if he wants, such as their senses (looking, hearing, smelling), arms, legs, fingers, hands, etc. It should be noted that even if you cut off the affected limb and try to regenerate/heal it, said limb will still be affected by his ability, and thus wont ever function again, no matter what the target does. *'Immortality Negation:' Yogiri is not only being able to kill anything, but he can also completely negate different types of immortality, such as resurrection, regeneration, undead people and even targets whose concept of death doesn't apply to. *'Resistance/Immunity Negation:' Yogiri's power is capable of completely bypassing immunity and resistance towards instant death abilities. Precognition and Black Lines of Death: Yogiri can sense and foresee any incoming danger that might harm him or his allies beforehand, being able to quickly kill the cause or just dodge from said harm flawlessly. Moreover, he can also see black lines/fogs on people or places, which indicates that there is potential danger involved with said things. Fate Protection: Yogiri is an existence protected by fate itself, as mentioned by Aoi. Even surpassing the fate power/amount of those who are considered high destiny value existences, such as sword saints or Vahanato. As seen with his "fight" with Aoi and Yukimasa, every destination and possibility leads to Yogiri's victory and safety, since thats how Fate itself wants it to be. Swordmanship: Despite him still being not too strong physically, he already learned some sword techniques and martial arts from Tomochika, and was even able to kill an average monster with just his sword. Gates: Due to wanting to be as human as possible, Yogiri constantly restrains his power with gates that are locked around his heart. Each gate (when unlocked) leads Yogiri to a new phase, and each phase greatly amplificates his power. The exact number of gates are uncertain for now. Feats Gallery Yogiri1.png Yogiri2.png Yogiri hugging Tomochika.png Yogiri3.png Yogiri4.jpg Yogiri04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Instant Death